


His Favorite Challenge

by courtingstars (FallingSilver)



Series: KagaKuro Week 2016 [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Boys Kissing, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Smut, Kuroko Is Very Good At What He Does, M/M, Making Out, Mentions of Smut, This Turned Out A Little Sexier Than I Intended, enjoy?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8353945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingSilver/pseuds/courtingstars
Summary: Kagami is amazing, and it isn’t really fair. Kuroko just wants to be better at something, when it comes to this whole boyfriend business.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For KagaKuro Week Day Two: Tournament/Challenge. Please note the rating (for mentions of adult sex). Enjoy!

It was just little things. But even so, they added up.

Kuroko didn’t mind when Kagami insisted on carrying the heaviest groceries they had purchased, or retrieved something Kuroko needed from a too-high shelf. It was honestly amazing, the way Kagami could heft around a chair or a table under one arm while they were cleaning his apartment. The first time that Kagami literally swept him off his feet while they were kissing took Kuroko’s breath away. (And the second time, and dozens of times after that.)

But then one day, when Kagami protected him from some jerks who were bullying a stray cat—after he had tried to explain that he could take care of himself, even if the only way he could do that was to disappear from sight—Kuroko finally started, despite his better judgment, to sulk.

“It’s not really fair, is it?” he murmured as they walked along. “You never give me a chance to rescue _you_.”

“Wait, what?” Kagami looked bewildered. “Do I look like I need rescuing? Dunno if you’ve noticed, dude, but I’m bigger than basically everyone we meet.”

He snorted, and Kuroko did his best not to pout. That wouldn’t help his case.

“Size isn’t all that matters,” he said, as calmly as he could. “If our relationship is going to be equal, you have to give me the chance to return the favor. It’s only fair.”

Kagami’s face went an increasingly deep shade of red. (Kuroko had to admit, it was adorable how he still blushed whenever they talked about their relationship. When they had already been dating for months.)

“It’s not like that,” Kagami mumbled, not quite meeting Kuroko’s eyes. “We’re just playing to our strengths, right? It’s like when you pass to me in a game. It doesn’t mean you’re not as good as me or something.”

Kuroko sighed a little. “Maybe so, but it troubles me nevertheless.” He furrowed his brows, and looked at Kagami wistfully. “There has to be something I can do for you. Some way to take care of you, that takes advantage of my strengths instead.”

“What is this, a challenge?” Kagami shook his head. “Seriously, don’t sweat it. You do a ton of stuff for me. Besides, the boyfriend thing isn’t a contest.”

So Kagami said… But that didn’t stop Kuroko from secretly trying anyway.

If he couldn’t protect Kagami physically, Kuroko thought, he could take care of him in other ways. The trouble was, Kagami was just so _independent_. Kuroko could do chores for him—clean dishes, sweep floors, and so on—but Kagami was already good at keeping his apartment clean. (Kuroko could never out-cook him, that much was clear.)

Kuroko liked to care of Kagami when he was sick. But Kagami was the worst patient in the world, who also happened to have the world’s best immune system. Kuroko enjoyed giving Kagami back rubs when he was sore after a game, and he wanted to believe his patience was a virtue in that department. But the sad truth was, nothing could beat Kagami’s big, strong hands when it came to a deep-muscle massage.

So after a while, Kuroko started to feel like this whole challenge might be beyond him.

At least he could help with tutoring, Kuroko mused, during yet another late-night studying session. Kagami was always on the brink of failing his classes, now that their senpais had graduated and couldn’t coach him through exams. Kuroko was an average student at best, but he was a semi-decent teacher.

Kagami dropped his head onto a pile of textbooks and growled. “I just don’t _get_ it.”

Or maybe not, Kuroko thought with a sigh.

“We might as well take a break, then,” he said gently. He slid over to Kagami’s side of the table, and slipped beneath his boyfriend’s arm. “I’m sure you’ll understand it in time for the exam. And you can always take the makeup test, if you have to.”

“Yeah, I know.” Kagami managed a gruff sort of smile. Kuroko gazed up at him, as he nuzzled close beside his chest.

Kuroko knew no one could beat him, when it came to believing in Kagami. But the amazing thing was, Kagami was like that about him as well. And Kuroko wouldn’t have it any other way. It was the sweetest, warmest knowledge in the world, to realize that Kagami always believed the best of him.

Still, Kuroko couldn’t help but wish he could outdo Kagami at _something_.

Kuroko rose onto his knees, so he could give Kagami a kiss on the cheek. It landed a bit lower than he intended, though, beside Kagami’s jaw. He decided to embrace his mistake, and began to trail his lips downward, leaving a line of teasing kisses down Kagami’s strong neck. He slipped a finger beneath Kagami’s t-shirt, so he could tuck a lingering kiss in the dip of his collarbone.

Kuroko felt the way his boyfriend shivered at each touch, and savored the steadily quickening pulse in his throat…

The next thing he knew, they were on the floor beneath the table. Wrapped around each other, and kissing with open mouths.

Kagami shook his head, between panting breaths. “How are you so good at this?”

Kuroko blinked. “At what?”

“You know.” Kagami kissed him behind the ear, and Kuroko’s brain temporarily short-circuited. “ _This_.”

“Oh. Am I?” Kuroko murmured. “I just watch you, that’s all.”

The gears began to turn inside his mind—but then they were kissing hard and fast, and Kuroko was preoccupied with other things. Things like wandering hands and flicking tongues, and a familiar black t-shirt that rode up to expose tanned skin and rippling, picture-perfect muscles.

But Kuroko never forgot that moment. Because from then on, he had a goal.

From then on, he paid even closer attention, whenever he and Kagami made out. He observed his boyfriend’s every reaction, just like he did when he was learning a basketball player’s habits. Kuroko memorized each spot on Kagami’s skin where a kiss made him shudder. He experimented with pressure and rhythm, until he found all the most fail-proof combinations to make his boyfriend melt.

Kuroko practiced with his lips, and his hands too. He learned how to trail his fingertips lightly and playfully down Kagami’s broad chest. How to pull him closer, bit by bit, and where to grab onto him when things got heated.

As time went on, Kuroko started to feel a bit like a magician. Practicing over and over to perfect his routine. As a matter of pride—but also because he enjoyed it.

His boyfriend, it seemed, was becoming his favorite magic trick.

Not that Kagami wasn’t learning a few tricks of his own, of course. The longer they were together, the more he picked up on the things that made Kuroko go weak in the knees, too. But he wasn’t a natural observer like Kuroko. Kagami’s strong point would always be his enthusiasm. The way he got so swept up in the excitement of the moment, that he would just act on instinct. Kuroko loved that about him.

But Kuroko also knew that he happened to have different strengths. Maybe even a little bit of an advantage, in certain ways… The thought thrilled him.

The truth was, giving Kagami pleasure was a challenge Kuroko loved.

The years passed, and as they entered adulthood, Kuroko learned more and more. Not just about kissing. Over time, he came to know every inch of Kagami’s body. He knew how to make him hard, and how to make him last, and perhaps most enjoyably, how to make him come. Kuroko could make his tiger-like lover practically _purr_ —and he could make him shout, loud enough that there was no muffling it. Kuroko knew how to suck Kagami off, and how to take him, and how to enter him as well.

And whenever Kagami would lie back in their bed, quivering and relaxed, with all that bare wonder glowing in his eyes, and say, “Seriously though, how are you so damn _good_?”—

—Then Kuroko would simply smile, and recline on his pillow, satisfied. Because as eager and giving as his lover was in bed, this was the one challenge Kuroko refused to lose.

He had always been something of a technician, after all. A specialist.

And he was more than happy to declare Kagami his own private specialty.


End file.
